This invention relates to an apparatus and method for dust control by condensation with liquid vapor and more particularly but not by way of limitation to dust control by condensation enlargement of dust particles less than one micron to as large as ten microns.
In underground mining operations, the mainstay for dust control has been water sprays. Also various types of electrostatic precipatators and inertial separators have been used. These types of dust collectors present noise problems, space problems and particularly the electro-static precipatators present a potential safety problem in coal mines in the presence of methane gas and coal dust. Also, because of space, noise and safety considerations, conventional dust scrubbers do not lend themselves to underground mining conditions.
Further, water spray and most inertial separators, unless operated at a very high energy input level, fall to near zero efficiency for collecting particles less than five microns.
Dust particles less than five microns penetrate the upper respiratory track and only those particles smaller than about two microns are likely to be trapped in the alveoli. These particles which are deposited in the alveoli give rise to coal miners pneumoconiosis, commonly known as black lung disease, silicosis and other potentially fatal respiratory pathologies.